Home
by justPROMISE
Summary: (One-Shot, Post 1x12, prompt by tumblr user ohmygodhorses.) Clarke notices the bruises on Bellamy's neck, and Bellamy notices the faraway look in Clarke's eyes. They both realise they care about each other more than they originally thought.


"She'll be okay." I decide, breathing a sigh of relief. Raven's eyelids flutter, still awake, showing even more of that undeniable strength. I glance up to Finn, who has his hand twisted through his hair, and I nod downwards to the girl who loves him despite his flaws. He understands, and grabs Raven's hand in his, his eyes burning.

Feeling that dull clench in my heart, I turn around, and Bellamy stands silently behind me. "Welcome back, Princ-"

Without speaking, I grip his chin and tilt his head to the side. His neck is purple and swollen, clearly throbbing. "What the hell happened?" I ask, because they were definitely not self-inflicted injuries. "Who did this?" Although I already know. Murphy.

He shakes me off, smirking a little. "You should see the other guy."

Before I have the chance to question further, he tilts his head up to the drop ship's stairs. I follow him suspiciously as he climbs the rails up. Before I'm even to the top, I see it. A huge gaping hole in the side of the ship, the edges curled round, like an explosion had ripped through.

"Murphy made a grand escape." He explains, absently touching the side of his neck. "The grounders will pick him off though, so we don't need to worry about him anymore."

"Was anyone else hurt?" I demand, already so shaken up by everything that had happened and Raven's current state.

He smiles now. "Kidnapped by Grounders and you're still only thinking of everyone else. Speaking of which, we need to stay here. Raven won't make it and-"

"Finn can carry Raven. We'll have so many more injuries if we stay here, trust me. " I look away, the image of those people dying in those trolleys... For a moment I imagine Bellamy in that place, and my stomach drops, I clench my eyes shut and force the image out of my head.

"Clarke... you know something I don't." His voice is soft, and there's a hint of something else in there too. I look up when I realise it's worry. A few moments pass, and he takes another step towards me. With a gentle hand, a part of Bellamy I rarely see, he holds up my fringe from my face. Cuts and bruises litter my body, but my face is the worse. It exposes weakness, and I wish I could cower away and stop him from seeing it. "What happened to you?"

"I was so lucky." I say, and Bellamy lets go of that lock of hair. My face tingles when his hand lightly brushes over my cheek as he pulls away. "There are these... reapers. They were cannibals. There were living people all packed together for them to-" I take a long breath, unable to continue that train of thought, "they couldn't even scream."

He doesn't say anything, just looks me right in the eyes, as if he knows how much seeing those people affected me. He knows words won't make anything better, it won't help the people suffering. Bellamy understands, and for now that's enough, for now we have to think about the camp. If things were different I would go back; try to save them.

With a grimace and wanting to clear my mind, I touch his neck again to check him over, knowing how much he must be in pain right now. But there is no permanent damage from what I can see, so I give him the doctor nod. "You're good." I tell him, and he rolls his eyes.

"It's a bruise, Clarke. I'll be fine." He gives me that smirk one final time and I feel the betraying blush in my cheeks. Before he can see it, I start towards the stairs, going to check on the camp.

Bellamy suddenly grabs my arm, and I meet his eyes. "I'm really glad you're back." He tells me, and I feel a warmth in my chest. Bellamy really has changed. "I don't know what I- we would have done without you."

We share a mutual glance for a few moments, and it's then I realise Bellamy really does care about me, the same way I care for him. I give him a small smile. "I'm not going anywhere. You wouldn't really think I'd leave you to lead this place by yourself?" I feel the mood lighten as he smiles back, and tells me get back to work, 'princess'.

* * *

A/N review me some prompts because I have so much Bellarke inspiration right now!


End file.
